Enemies forever?
by x3puddinq
Summary: Yuna is the most popular girl in school and Tidus is the most popular boy and a great blitz player. But they HATE each others guts. how would they react when theirparents told them that they were engaged? please read! ]
1. OH GREAT

This is my first fanfic!

Character infos:

Yuna- the most popular girl in school and also the richest. Hates Tidus with all her guts.

Tidus- the most popular boy at school ans also the richest. Really hates Yuna.

Rikku- Yuna's best friend and cousin. Has a crush on Gippal.

Lulu- Another one of Yuna's friends. She gives great advice to her friends. Has a crush on wakka.

Gippal- One of Tidus's great buddies. Also has feelings for rikku.

Wakka- One of Tidus's great buddies. Has feeling for Lulu.

Dona- the school slut. Nobody messes with her except for Yuna.

-----------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh, another day of school. That means I would to see Tidus. Nooo! I hate him!Can't wait till high school so I would be gone and never see him again. But I have to wait 1 more year. I don't think I could handle it!"thought Yuna.

"Hurry up Yuna, you're such a slowpoke..we might be late again."yelled Rikku.

"I'm coming".answered Yuna.

Yuna first took a quick shower and ate some breakfast. Then she put on her a light blue tank top and put on her jeans. She got her flip flops on and was set to go.

" Finally. I thought you'll never be finish".said Rikku.

"Shut up, Rikku. We'll use my Mercedes k?" said Yuna.

"Sure".answered Rikku.

They soon arrived at school and having sometime to hang with their friends.

"Yuna, I'll be waiting for you under the tree, ok?" Rikku asked.

"But I just need to get my books..why can't you wait for me?"Yuna replied.

"Fine then, I'll wait for you."Rikku said with a bored tone.

Just when yuna was ready the bell rang for first period.

Rikku complained,"aww..well it took you long enough Yuna."

"Sorry Rikku"Yuna looked into Rikku with puppy eyes.

Rikku couldn't take it anymore "ok,i for give you."

Yuna and Rikku walked to first period and to Yuna's dismay, Tidus was in all of her classes. They took their seats and the teacher began the lesson. Yuna was barely paying attention, she was daydreaming about her boyfriend, Seymour.

"YUNA!" The teacher had been yelling her name for the tenth time.

"Sorry, teacher."Yuna said.

"No sorrys today miss yuna, I had enough! The teacher had a face that nobody wanted to mess with so the students all kept quiet. Everyone except for Tidus. He was too busy laughing away.

"Yuna and Tidus, both of you would be serving detention after school and no buts." Then the teacher continued with her daily lessons.

"Stuck with Tidus for detention..NO! Can this day get any worser?"Yuna thought.

And the day was going to get worser...

Hoped you have enjoyed it! I'll update ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

On the first chapter I mistaken them to be middle school students..they are actually high school students k? Well on with the story...Thanks for all of the reviews!

At lunch:

"I can't believe you have detention with Tidus " Rikku began when she sat down at the table. 'Do I feel sorry for you."

"Don't even remind me Rikku, I hate that jerk!" Yuna grumbled.

Lulu asked "Hmm..are you sure you hate him?..are you scared to tell us that you actually like him?

"You got to be kidding me. Why would I like that..that...selfish, annoying, stupid jerk!"replied Yuna.

"Well he is popular with the girls and he is the captain of the blitzball team"answered Lulu.

"Whatever"Yuna said with an annoyed tone.

Soon after all of them had finish their lunch, the bell rang and they all separated to go to all of their classes. Then sooner than Yuna could realize it, school was over and she was off to her detention. When she arrived, Tidus was already there.

"You both may go today, I have a meeting to attend so I guess I'll let you guys off the hook"the teacher said.

Tidus and Yuna both left the room and went on their separate ways. When Yuna came back to Rikku's and her apartment, Rikku told her to dress up to have dinner with her parents and her parent's friends.

"Want to come along Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Rikku replied "Nah. I promised Lulu that I would take her to the mall."

"Oh..okay then." Yuna said.

Yuna went to her room and took a shower. She then put on a red dress and grabbed her car keys and took off to her parent's house. When she arrived her mom greeted her and told Yuna that Tidus and his parents were coming over. Hearing this, Yuna got annoyed. Mostly every single month both of their families have a get together, mainly because their parents were the best of friends. Since Yuna was bored, she went to the living room and turned on the t.v. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Yuna can you get that for me, I can't because I'm cooking and your father is upstairs working on his paperwork" asked Yuna's mom.

Yuna got up from her seat and tried to put on her happy face. She opened the door and Tidus's parents greeted her. Tidus just went inside and ignored her. Yuna's mom and dad soon came to greet them.

"Yuna, can Tidus and you go up to your room? Yuna's mom began. " His parents and us have to discuss some important matters."

(A/N: Yuna has 2 homes. She sometimes lives with her parents or either lives with Rikku.)

"Sure." replied Yuna.

Tidus and her went up and none of them talk for what seem like centuries for Yuna.

Deciding to break the silence Yuna asked Tidus, " So how is your blitzball team?"

"Fine"Tidus answered with a dull expression.

Yuna soon got irritated because every time she ask him a question, he would reply dully. Silence filled up the room again. Yuna knew Tidus was doing his best to ignore her so they won't start a fight but she just hated the silence. When Yuna was about to ask another question her mom called Tidus and Yuna for dinner.

At the dinner table, their parents all had happy and excited expressions. Tidus and Yuna could tell that they had something planned..something evil.

Tidus asked, " So what did you guys plan now, it better not have something that involves Yuna and me together."

The parents just smiled and Tidus's dad told Yuna and him that they'll know after dinner. Yuna was getting impatient. She wanted to know now and also Tidus. After dinner and dessert, both of the families settled in the living room.

Tidus's mom was the first to speak "Tidus and Yuna listen carefully now, its something really important."

Tidus and Yuna knew that their parents had an important matter to discuss with them so they opened their ears and listened carefully.

"You are engaged to each other."the parents blurted out altogether.

Tidus was stunned and so shocked that he just sat there numb. He didn't even yelled at his parents like he usually do.

"Uh..what just happened here? I was staring off into space..sorry...and why is Titus so shocked?" Yuna asked.

The parents all sighed. Every time they discuss something important ,Yuna usually drifts off.

Yuna's mom answered, " As we were saying, Tidus and you are engaged."

Yuna, "WHAT!"

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. problems

Thx for all of the reviews:)

"H..How could you guys to this to us?"asked Yuna. "I have a boyfriend you know!"

Yuna's father asked suspiciously, " Boyfriend? You never told us that Yuna. Who is it?"

"Well..His name is Seymour and I like him very much"answered Yuna. " I don't want to marry Tidus. He is a dumbass jerk."

Yuna's father face was full of anger. " How dare you say that in front of Tidus and his parents? You should be ashamed! You **will** marry Tidus and that is final!"

Yuna soon quieted down knowing that her father was going to explode. She knew he has temper problems.

" I object to this arranged marriage too. How can enemies marry each other?...it just seem wrong. started Tidus. "We can object..right?"

Tidus's mom said in a serious tone, "Well we um...when we were younger we thought that it was a good idea so we kind of swore that nothing can object this marriage..sorry. I guess you guys have no choice except for agreeing with this."

Yuna and Tidus couldn't believe it. No way out at all.

" But we are ENEMIES!..ENEMIES! we don't get along at all!" complained Yuna. "I can't even be near him for even one second! Seeing his face wants me want to throw up!"

"Too bad kids. What's done is done."said Tidus's father. "We bought a house for you to live in and we also hired a butler and some maids. Another thing Tidus and Yuna, you guys will have to share a room together. You got that?

"WHAT!" complained Tidus "why?"

"Cause we want you to get along with each other and that seems the only way." replied Tidus's father.

"Oh just great! My whole life has been ruined thanks to you guys. I hope you're happy cause I'm not!" Yuna said.

"You'll get used to it, Yuna" Yuna's mother started. " By the way Yuna and Tidus, be ready to pack because you're moving in this Saturday."

"SATURDAY! That is only 2 days away. That's so early!" Both Tidus and Yuna complained.

"Well the earlier the better!"the parents replied back.

After a few more minutes of arguing, Tidus and Yuna finally gave up and agreed with the marriage. Yuna then stormed off the house and drove back to the her apartment. When she got home, Yuna told Rikku all about it and Rikku tried to think of good reasons for marrying Tidus but couldn't think of even one. It was getting late so both of them went to sleep and dealt with it tomorrow.

At school, the next day:

"Oh My Gosh Yuna! Engaged to Tidus! How exciting is that! Lulu was squealing with excitement and not knowing that Rikku and Yuna was glaring at her.

" How can you be so happy Lulu? Rikku began. "Yuna was so sad last night and desperately needs some comfort."

Lulu asked, " Uh Yuna, shouldn't you be mad? I thought that you hated Tidus or are you having second thoughts?"

"Lulu, I'm sad because I have to dump Seymour..I really liked him and I AM NOT HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS! Are you trying to side up with my parents? You seem so happy about this. Imagine you arranged with Wakka..would you be happy then?"asked Yuna.

"Well...unm..."Lulu couldn't help but blushed shades of red.

"Oh my gosh Lulu! Do you like Wakka? Your face is all red!" asked Rikku.

Lulu answered, "Maybe..just a little."

Yuna was so excited, Lulu actually liked a guy! " So how long have you been crushing him?"

Lulu thought for a while. "Hmm.. I guess a few months ago I guess."

Soon the girls were all worked up on Lulu's crush that they had all forgotten about Yuna's situation. But when it was time to leave for class, Yuna's problem all came back again.

please review!


	4. tears and anger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.**_

Thx for all of the reviews!

Tidus was chatting with Wakka and Gippal about the arranged marriage.

" Can't you object it Tidus?" asked Gippal.

"Nope...there is no way..Yuna and me argued with our parents for hours yesterday already." answered Tidus.

" Sucks to be you then" Wakka said.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Yuna was going to her locker so she could grab her books for second period when suddenly Seymour popped in front of her.

"How's my little teddy bear?" asked Seymour.

" I'm fine but um..Seymour?..We need to talk."Yuna started. "I think we should break up..I don't think we were meant to be.."

Seymour was stunned. "What?..Is there someone else that you're dating? What does he have that I don't?"

"No Seymour. There isn't anyone else..My parents arranged me to marry someone..." Yuna answered back.

"Who is him? Do I know him?" asked Seymour.

Yuna sighed, "It's Tidus."

" What! Can't you object the marriage?" Seymour was angry, out of all the boys it had to be Tidus.

Yuna hesitated, " That's the problem..there's no way out at all. I tried but it didn't work at all. I'm sorry Seymour..can't we be friends?"

Now Seymour was really angry. "Friends? I don't think so Yuna. I can't stand seeing you with Tidus. I'm sorry. So I guess this is goodbye huh?

" Yeah." Yuna replied sadly.

Seymour then walked away. Yuna walked to her next class while crying. She arrived and sat down at her seat. Rikku came towards her.

"Yuna are you okay? What happened?" asked Rikku.

Yuna replied still crying. " I..broke up with Seymour."

Rikku gasped. Yuna and Seymour had been dating for years. "You're still friends with right?"

"No..Seymour said he can't stand me with Tidus..Its goodbye forever..." Remembering it made Yuna cry even more.

Then Dona came up to Yuna. "Aww ..poor Yuna. I heard you broke up with Seymour. Shouldn't you be happy? Why are crying? You were the one that broke up with him."

Rikku anger boiled. She hated Dona. "Dona go away..We don't want your comfort."

Dona argued back, " I was just trying to help..gosh..Don't tell me to go away. You're not my momma."

Rikku's face looks like she was about to explode. "Why you..."

But before Rikku finished her sentence, Tidus walked up to them and interrupted.

" What happened here?" Tidus asked.

Rikku answered, " Go tell this bitch to go away."

Tidus did what Rikku told him. " Dona can please go away."

Dona answered , " Sure. anything for you, Tidus."

Rikku got disgusted by her sluty tone. Dona soon went to her seat and Rikku realized that Yuna was still crying.

"Come on Yuna cheer up!" Rikku said.

Tidus asked Rikku. "What happened to her?"

Before Rikku could answer his question Yuna interrupted with a glare. "It's none of your business Tidus."

"Ok then...you don't have to glare at me.."Tidus said.

" It's all you fault Tidus! If you weren't born I wouldn't be here crying! I HATE YOU! I **REALLY **HATE YOU!" Yuna replied.

"I hate you too, you now...If YOU weren't born THEN I won't have to be in this stupid marriage!" Tidus yelled back.

Before both of them started a fight, the teacher came in the class and told everyone to sit in their seats. The day continued with tears, arguments, and comfort.

_**Friday After School:**_

Yuna recovered from the break up and now she was enjoying shopping with Lulu and Rikku at the mall. They were shopping for new clothes and it was the only thing that made Yuna cheer up more.

Soon it was getting late so Yuna and the girls drove back home. At home, Rikku and Lulu was helping Yuna pack up for tomorrow.

" I'll miss you Yuna." Rikku couldn't help to see her roommate/best friend leaving her to live with a guy.

" It is not like I'm going to leave Besaid." Yuna said.

" But still.." Rikku pouted.

" I can move in with you, Rikku. I can keep you company." Lulu recommended.

"Really?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah." answered Lulu.

"Yay!" Rikku was jumping around with glee.

Yuna soon felt left out. "At least you guys will have fun while I'll be stuck arguing with Tidus every single day of my life."

Lulu tried cheering Yuna up. " Come on, It couldn't be that bad..could it?"

"Living with Tidus..of course..It'll be like living with a devil." replied Yuna.

Lulu and Rikku gave up, knowing that Yuna would just yell at them if they mention Tidus's name more.

Soon they were done packing and Lulu left to go home. Yuna went to the bathroom to take a shower and then slept for the very last day in the apartment.

Review please


	5. moving out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews!**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

"Yuna! Time to wake up you sleepyhead!" Rikku was screaming into Yuna's ear. "Gosh. You sleep like a pig." Then Rikku thought of something that would wake up Yuna instantly. "Fine then Yuna. I'll call Tidus so he could wake you up."

Hearing it Yuna shot up from bed. "Don't you dare Rikku. The last thing that I want to see is him."

"Finally, you woke up. Breakfast is on the table and your parents called saying that Tidus is going to pick you up and they'll wait for you guys at the new house." Rikku said.

" oh..ok.."said Yuna.

Rikku answered, " Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Lulu is officially going out with Wakka."

"WHAT!since when?" Yuna asked.

Rikku simply said, "Since yesterday."

"Oh" Yuna answered.

"She also wanted me to help her choose her outfit for the date!" Rikku said with glee.

"What about me? "Yuna asked Rikku.

Rikku replied with a sigh, " Well 1) Lulu didn't want to bother you because she knows that you're moving today. 2) Her date is today.

" Aw..I feel even more left out now and I still hadn't move yet..I'm going to miss living with you, Rikku. We had so much fun..sigh.."Yuna then felt sad, remembering all of the laughter and fights that they once had. Now She would even doubt that she would have fun with Tidus.

"Welcome to the new boring world."thought Yuna.

Rikku saw her friend's sad face. "Hey cheer up! You can always come back here when you have problems with Tidus."

"Thanks Rikku you're the best!" Yuna hugged Rikku so tight. and when Yuna let go, she saw Rikku gasping for air. "Oops. Sorry Rikku. Guess I went a little bit too far with the hug. hehe"

"That's okay."Rikku answered after she recovered.

_**Ding Dong...**_

"Who could it be?" asked Yuna.

Rikku got up from her chair and peeked in the little hole on the door. She gasped when she saw Tidus with Gippal. "Its Tidus and Gippal! Yuna hurry up and take a shower and change. I'll tell them to take your stuff into the car first."

"Why couldn't I take my Mercedes to the new house." Yuna complained.

Rikku then remembered something. "Oh your mom told me to drive it to the new house this morning because she said she wanted you to have a decent conversation with Tidus."

_**Yuna's POV:**_

"Parents are so evil." Soon I got up and I walked to the bathroom first to take a shower. After that I chose a white tube top and put on a pair of jeans. I also started on packing the other stuff that I had forgotten last night.

_**Meanwhile: Tidus's POV:**_

I rang the doorbell and waited for what seem like 10 years. I complained when my parents told me to pick her up. I mean like SHE HAS HER OWN CAR! My parents answered saying at least we would speak a decent conversation. Yeah sure..like that would ever happened. I hated ever since she...never mind..I don't want to remember the past.

I brought Gippal with me just in case I get bored. He agreed instantly when I had mention Rikku's name. Weird...does he have feelings for Rikku or something..that I had to ask him about later.

"What's taking them so long to open the door?" I asked Gippal.

Gippal answered, "You know girls..They always do stuff too long."

Just then, the door finally opened.

"Why are you guys here so early..it's not even 10:00 a.m. yet."asked Rikku.

"Well..." I got interrupted from Gippal.

Gippal answered, " To see how the two young ladies are doing."

I soon saw Rikku face blushed.

"Oh shut up Gippal" said Rikku. "Come on in..Yuna is coming out in about 30 min. so why don't you guys start getting those boxes into the car. I walked up to the boxes and picked up one and boy was it heavy. What the hell did she have in there? I laughed when I saw Gippal having troubles too.

After carrying all of the boxes, Yuna camed out and she looked fine. What! What am I thinking? Shut up Tidus! You can't fall for Yuna again, not after what happened in the past.

_**Normal POV:**_

Yuna came out and saw Gippal and Tidus. She also saw that all of her boxes were gone in the car, except the one that she was carrying that had her diary and stuff.

"Hi Gippal, what brings you here?" Yuna asked.

Gippal answered, "Oh nothing..Tidus just needed some help."

"Oh." Somehow Yuna was not convinced. Then she saw Gippal staring at Rikku endlessly. "Hmm..maybe he wanted to see Rikku "I thought.

Then Yuna turned to see Tidus. "Hi Tidus." Yuna said coldly.

"Hello Yuna" answered Tidus with the same tone.

Rikku noticed the glares that they were giving each other, so she decided to break into them. Shouldn't you be going right now? You're parents might start to worry."

Yuna agreed with Rikku. "Ok then I'll see you Rikku at school on Monday or I might call you tonight okay?"

"Yeah ok Yuna." Rikku replied.

Yuna and Tidus left for the door. Then Tidus noticed that Gippal wasn't following them.

Tidus asked, "What are you doing Gippal? Come on lets leave."

"Well.." Gippal answered. "I'm going to stay with Rikku to keep her company for a few hours."

"Oh..okay then." Tidus said.

Yuna and Tidus walked to Tidus's car. Yuna got in the passenger's seat and Tidus started to drove. Throughout the whole ride, neither of them said a word to each other.

_**To be continued... **_


	6. Yuna's side of the story

**Thx so much for all of the reviews!** **You guys are the best!**

**Now on with the story...**

After the unpleasant ride, Yuna and Tidus finally reached to the house. They got out of the car and their parents greeted them.

"How was the ride?"asked Tidus's mom.

Tidus answered, "The worst."

Tidus's mom sighed. She knew about Yuna's and Tidus's past more than the other parents knew. But didn't quite mentioned it because she knew Tidus would get upset.

"I hope that they would forgive each other someday." thought Tidus's mom.

The parents soon helped and Tidus and Yuna upload all of their boxes up to their room. After they were done, the parents introduced them to their helpers. The parents only hired a maid, Paine, and a butler, Squall. Yuna made friends with Paine instantly and Tidus also made friends with Squall. The parents soon decided to leave so Yuna and Tidus could do their exploring around their house.

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I decided to explored the downstairs first after Tidus's and my parents left. I was happy of how big the kitchen was because I loved to cook. Then I decided to explore upstairs. I went into a room where I saw loads of baby stuff. A baby crib, drawer fulls of clothes, stroller, and toys. "My parents _really _overreacted with this marriage. Then I saw Paine came in.

"You probably think that your parents went crazy huh?"asked Paine.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Yuna, no offense, but um..do you like Tidus? I mean I see you guys always glaring to each other and it seems like you guys don't get along that well today." Paine said, curiously.

"We are rivals. We tried to object the marriage but we couldn't." I answered.

"Oh. Then why are you guys rivals?" Paine looks like one of the people that I could trust so I told her my side of the story.

_5 years ago, 8th grade:_

Believe it or not Tidus and I **_used _**to be an item. We were the happiest couple in the whole school. There were no troubles and no worries. Or so I thought so. Lenne came to Besaid Middle school and I was her first best friend there. Then out of the ordinary, Rikku warned me about her but I didn't believe her.

"Rikku, you are just jealous that Lenne had became my best friend and I hang with her more than you now." I exclaimed.

"That is not the point Yuna. I saw them with my own eyes. They were holding hands and I saw Tidus bought her a teddy bear. Please believe me Yuna. I'm your cousin." Rikku said.

"What is wrong with you Rikku? Ever since Lenne came, you acted so different..it's like I don't know you no more. You stopped hanging out with Lenne and me at lunch and it seems like you were trying to avoid us." I argued.

" I was trying to avoid Lenne, not you Yuna." Rikku answered.

" But Lenne had never even done anything to you, Rikku. You know Rikku, I think that you are just jealous. If you are still my friend then stop acting so ..."

But before I could finish my sentence, Rikku dashed out with tears.

"Was she telling the truth?" I thought.

After the Rikku incident, all of my friends started ignoring me, except for Lenne and Tidus of course. I didn't mind because I still have them at least.

Then one day Tidus called me to come over his house. It was raining outside but I didn't take any umbrella because his house was just across the street. When I got in I noticed that Lenne's shoes were there. I suppose that they were starting their project for Auron's class since they were paired up. I ran up the stairs and I opened the door to Tidus's room. I stopped right at the moment to see Tidus and Lenne **KISSING**! Tidus pulled away from Lenne to let himself exclaim to me of what had happened. But I didn't stay and ran out of his room with tears streaming out of my eyes. Before I opened the door to go out to the rain, Tidus's mom stopped me.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Tidus's mom asked calmly.

I replied while I was still crying, "Tidus..he..." I couldn't explain and just opened the door and ran away from that home. Then I bumped into someone. That someone was Tidus's brother, Shuyin.

"What are you doing out here Yuna? Out in this kind of weather with no umbrella and why in the world were you crying about?" Shuyin asked.

I told him the whole story and he became angry and surprised of what Tidus had did. Shuyin took me home afterwards and the first thing I did when I was home was calling Rikku. I also told her the whole story and apologized. Rikku forgave me and all of my friends started talking to me afterwards. One year had pasted and loads of things had changed. I moved on and happily dated Shuyin, realizing how kind he was. Lenne moved back to Luca and I never talked to Tidus that much. I didn't even let him explain. I couldn't trust him anymore. I thought that everything was finally going the way that I had wanted but something tragic happened AGAIN. It happened when Shuyin and I were going out on a date. I spotted a cute little lost puppy in the middle of the streets and decided to pick it up. Shuyin spotted a car zooming by and ran out to save me. I landed safely on the side walk but Shuyin..well...he got hit and a lot of blood was coming out. I was stunned and thought it was a dream. But when I pinched myself, I found out that it wasn't at all. The ambulance soon came and the surgery took about 10 hours. I had called his whole family and yes, including Tidus. The doctor came out and shook his head and said that Shuyin was gone. Tidus's mom and dad cried and Tidus started blaming me. I just stood there, still stunned. Soon a week pasted by and everyone came to Shuyin's funeral. I still didn't cry. I was still shocked. Rikku tried comforting me and told me that it was okay to cry but I just couldn't. Tidus still blamed me and never really got over it.

_End of story_

"Wow Yuna. You went through all of those pain. I don't think that I could ever do that." Paine said.

"Yeah. It was hard but I got through it." I replied.

Then Paine gave me a hug and soon I started crying. Telling about my past to someone that I had known for only an hour surprised me but it had felt good to finally let it out.

**_To be continued..._ **


	7. tidus's side of the story

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own final fantasy X.**_

**Thx 4 all of the reviews!hugs I know that the chapters are kinda short but it'll get longer once summer vacation starts..ok?**

**Back to the story...enjoy!**

_**Still Yuna's POV:**_

After a few minutes, I finally stopped crying.

"Thanks Paine, I feel much better now." I said.

"Ok then. Well go explore the house more, I need to go downstairs to cook dinner."exclaimed Paine.

"I want to help! I love cooking!" Paine said it was a maid's duty to cook but I insisted and so she agreed.

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. When I pasted the doors to the backyard, I saw Tidus playing blitz with Squall.

"He never gets enough of blitz" I thought.

_Flashback, 6 years ago, while they were still a happy couple:_

_It was our first date and he took me to a blitzball game. _

"_You never get enough of blitzball huh Tidus?" I asked._

"_Nope, I always loved it." he answered._

" _More than you love me?" I asked._

"_No. Nothing could ever replace you. I promise that I will always love you more than I love anything else." Tidus exclaimed._

_End of flashback.._

"He broke his promise."

"Yuna hurry up or else I'm going to start cooking without you!" yelled Paine from the kitchen.

"Paine, wait for me!"I yelled back.

End of Yuna's POV.

_**Tidus's POV:**_

I didn't feel like exploring the house, so I decided to go out to the backyard for fresh air. In the backyard there was a bench and lots of flowers. In between the flowers, there was a trail. I decided to walk down the trail. At the end, I saw a pool with a blitzball. "Cool" I thought. "..I'll tell Squall to play with me."

"SQUALL, COME OUT HERE," I yelled.

Squall came out a few minutes later and I asked him to play blitzball with me.

"Sure"answered Squall.

We played blitz for about a hour and decided to rest for a while. Squall then suddenly asked me a weird question.

"Why are you guys engaged to each other?" Squall asked "I mean today, I saw you guys giving glares to each other and well it seems like you don't get along."

"Our parents forced us to this marriage." I replied.

"Oh..I was wondering, what made you guys hate each other?" Squall asked again.

"Well.."and then I started to tell him my side of the story.

_5 years ago, 8th grade:_

Yuna an I were a really happy couple that is until Lenne came into the picture. She transferred to our school and I knew at once that she wanted me. To my dismay, Yuna became friends with her. Lenne tried to get closer to me when she had a chance but I always run away to avoid her.

One day, Yuna had to go to a doctor's appointment, so Lenne asked me to go with her to the grocery store. I agreed giving her a chance before judging her. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed my hand and I tried to let go but she had a strong grip. Finally she let go when she saw a cute teddy bear on a display window. She went inside and also dragged me in too.

"Ooh! I want that teddy bear Tidus. Can you buy it for me?" Lenne asked.

I hesitated, "Okay."

After I bought the teddy bear, I made an excuse that I had something to do, so I quickly ran home. The next day, our teacher, Auron, partnered us to do a project and I was partnered with Lenne. She was delighted, but I was not happy at all. Our teacher let us plan our project for the rest of the class. The project was to interview each other and try to get along.

Lenne brought her chair and sat next to me. We planned to go over to my house tonight and then finally the bell rang. "Finally, I thought I would never get out of that class."

_At the night:_

I phoned Yuna because I don't feel comfortable with Lenne there with me alone in my room. Lenne came first though, so we went up to my room first. We were doing well with the project when suddenly Lenne said something that I would never thought she would.

"I like you Tidus." Lenne said seriously.

"I don't like you though Lenne" I replied.

"Why? Is it because of Yuna? If it is, you can always dump her for me."Lenne exclaimed.

"But what if I don't want to dump her and Lenne I'll say this again. I DON'T LIKE YOU." I answered seriously.

Lenne seem heartbroken. "Fine then. You don't know what you are missing though. I'll stop bothering you if you give me a kiss."

Before I could answer she placed her lips on mines. I let go but it was too late because in front of me was Yuna. I tried to explain but Yuna had already started running out. I was going to run after her but Lenne pulled me back.

"Let go Lenne!" I yelled at her coldly.

Lenne let go after I yelled at her. I quickly ran down the stairs but I was too late. Yuna had ran out.

"What happened Tidus?" I turned to see my mom. "Yuna was crying uncontrollably."

"Well..."I couldn't explain. "We had an argument" I lied.

"Oh. I see..." Somehow I knew that my mother did not believe me.

The next day at school, Yuna and the others ignored me. But Wakka talked to me at least. After 3 weeks, Lenne moved back to Luca and Yuna and me hardly ever said a word to each other. I was heartbroken because later on she started dating with my brother. They seemed happy but then half a year later my brother had died. I started blaming it all on Yuna and never really got over his death. I didn't even let Yuna explain what had happened.

_End of Tidus's side of the story_

"Wow. Did you went through a lot of pain." Squall said.

"Yeah. I still don't know how my brother died though." I explained.

"Why don't you ask Yuna?" Squall asked.

"Nah. The past is the past." I answered.

I spotted Yuna with a happy face on, walking down the stairs with Paine.

"I don't want Yuna to get all upset again you know."

Squall was surprised. "I thought you hated her!"

"Well I decided to ask her tonight to let go of the past and start over fresh." I explained. "Come on, lets go see what the girls are doing right now."

_End of Tidus's POV:_

Normal POV:

Tidus and Squall went inside and saw the girls having fun cooking. But they soon stopped when they saw Squall and Tidus and the room turned silent. Squall started feeling uncomfortable and decided to say something.

"Mmm...something smells good. What are you guys cooking?" asked Squall.

"Oh. Paine and I are done with making spaghetti for dinner and now we are trying to choose a dessert." Yuna replied.

"How about making a chocolate cake?" Tidus suggested.

"I hate chocolate cake. It's way too sweet."Yuna complained.

"Well you don't have to eat it you know." Tidus argued.

"Hmph. Well then since I don't like chocolate cake, I'm going to make a strawberry shortcake." argued back Yuna.

"Eww. Strawberry shortcake? I hate strawberries, they give me rashes."complained Tidus.

Squall and Paine just stood there hearing them fight about desserts, but soon Paine decided on ice cream for dessert.

"Okay!"agreed Yuna.

"Sure."Tidus said, also agreeing.

After eating dinner and dessert, Yuna went upstairs to start unpacking and so did Tidus. Squall and Paine cleaned up and when they were done they too, went to their rooms.

In Yuna's and Tidus's room, they silently unpacked. Both of them felt uncomfortable and Tidus tried to start a decent conversation

"Yuna, can we forget about the past and just start all over again?" Tidus asked.

Yuna ignored him and continued unpacking.

"Hey, I'm asking you a question Yuna." Tidus said.

Yuna finally answered. "You expect me to forget about the past? Well I don't think I could. It has been stuck in my head for all of these 5 years. Now you expect me to let go..well too bad, I just can't."

"Well then at least let me explain what happened."Tidus said calmly.

"What is there to explain Tidus? You betrayed me with my friend! You don't even know I bad I felt then. I was hurt mentally and physically by you. You also said that you will always love me, you even promised! I believed you and trusted you! Now I don't even know what to believe." Yuna said, letting out all of her anger.

Hearing that made Tidus felt really bad. Soon Yuna burst into tears. She couldn't handle it anymore. Tidus went up her and she cried on his chest. He didn't mind getting his shirt wet. He owed Yuna big time. Then Yuna looked up to his face. They stared into each other's eyes for a very long time. Soon they got closer and closer. Then their lips met.

Yuna was stunned."OH MY GOSH! I'm kissing Tidus!."Yuna thought.

Tidus was also shocked and soon pulled away."Oh no she must be mad right now!what have you done Tidus! But I have to tell her my feelings."

"Yuna...Can we please start over again? I'm sorry for blaming you for my brother's death. I was upset then and didn't know how I felt. After all of these 5 years, I still..I still loved you even though we were enemies." Tidus blurted out.

Yuna was even more shocked but happy because she had the same feeling. "I'm sorry Tidus and yes of course we could start all over again. I still love you too."

Tidus was over joyed. Then they leaned in for another kiss.

_**To be continued...**_

Please review!


	8. life being much easier

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x.**

**thx 4 all of the reviews:)**

**Now on with the story...**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. I felt better then better. After Tidus and I had forgive each other, it felt like a big chuck of weight had finally got out. I got up and silently walked downstairs. I didn't want to wake up Tidus. At the kitchen, I saw Paine cooking breakfast and so I decided to help her.

"Wow Yuna are you in a good mood today?"Paine said.

"Yup. Tidus and I finally forgave each other."I replied.

"Isn't that great...the house could finally have peace and quiet." Paine explained. "With you guys arguing yesterday, I thought that the house was going to explode."

"Hey we weren't that loud."I said.

"Sure, you weren't..."Paine continued cooking and well I got pretty bored because she wouldn't let me help her. We argued for a while and both of us were fighting over for who would get the spatula for flipping the pancakes.

"Let go Yuna! I'm suppose to be the one cooking. I'm your maid."Paine said.

"Never! I want to cook.!"I complained.

"Why don't you let me cook then?" We turned to see Tidus. I blushed shades of all different sorts of red when I saw him wearing nothing but boxers. Damn. I never knew he has such fine build...

"Yuna...Hello...you there?" asked Tidus.

I woke up from my trance. "Oh yeah..sorry."

Paine and I decided to set up the table.

"So how did you guys made up huh?" Paine asked curiously.

"Not telling!"I said.

"Aww. Please with a cherry on top, Yuna! I'm dying to know! It's not like everyday enemies turn into friends all of a sudden." Paine kept on whining so I finally told her.

"Ok! Stop whining! Well last night while we were unpacking our stuff, Tidus asked for us to start all over again and well..I screamed at him and I started to blurt all of my feelings out. After letting it all out I couldn't take it anymore, so I burst into tears..and well..yeah..thats pretty much it." I explained leaving some parts out.

Paine stared at me surprised. She looked like that for a long time so I hit her head. "Ow, what was that for?" Paine rubbed her head. "Well you looked freaky like that staring at me..."I said.

Tidus then came in with 4 plates. Yes I know that it is weird having your maid and butler eat with you, but hey we need company! Squall finally came out still looking tired. We all greeted him and started gobbling down our breakfast.

"Did I miss anything?" Squall looked confused."How come Tidus and Yuna are not fighting as usual or at least glaring at each other..?"

"Well.." Rikku started explaining." Tidus and Yuna finally called it off, ignoring each other wasn't a good a idea. So they decided to start over fresh."

"Oh." Was all Squall said.

Whew. He didn't ask any more questions about it. I really didn't like explaining it too. Wait till school. Everyone would be wondering of what had happened to us. Especially teachers, they knew how badly we hated each other. Every time we argue, which was almost every single day, we always ended up having detention or suspension.

"Well are they in for a surprise." I thought.

_**End of Yuna's POV**_

_**Tidus's POV:**_

I was really happy that we had finally stop ignoring each other and stuff, though sometimes it was quite fun pulling pranks on her. Sometime Wakka, Gippal, and I team up and pull pranks on the girls.

_Flashback_

_Last Valentine's day, Wakka, Gippal, and I handed out chocolates to all of the girls and they practically fainted. We also gave Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna and they were surprised. Wakka, Gippal, and I nearly laughed our heads off when we gave it to them cause we made those chocolate ourselves, homemade. They quickly opened it and took their first bite but they soon spat it out. Wakka, Gippal , and I couldn't control ourselves and started laughing._

"_What the hell did you guys put in ours?" Yuna asked._

"_You like it? Its homemade. It has the finest chocolate and a mixture of ..." I couldn't handle it. I started laughing again. So Wakka decided to explain it but he too started laughing.Gippal couldn't because he was already laughing and clutching his stomach._

"_A mixture of what?" asked Yuna again._

_I stopped laughing and said, "Blended worms, mouse poop from Gippal's basement, and overdue marshmallows." _

_Lulu that was enjoying it, weird huh, spat it all out. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY..MOUSE POOP? ARE YOU GUYS NUTS!**"**_

"_Well you guys are nuts enough to actually eat it." Wakka said defensively._

"_No duh. It's Valentines day and people are suppose to be **kind**. So we thought that you guys were actually nice for once. But we just realize that jerks are really always jerks." Yuna explained. _

_End of flashback._

Boy, was that moment priceless. I chuckled. It still seem so funny still.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Squall.

"Oh nothing..something funny just popped in my mind." I replied.

Yuna got up from the table. "Well I'm done. I'm going to go change cause I'm going somewhere with Rikku.

"And where are you going?" I asked.

"Rikku and I have decided to****go to the mall today."Yuna answered."But don't cook me dinner cause I won't be home until around 9:00 p.m."

"And why are going to be home that late?" I asked again.

But before Yuna could answer my question, she was already at the room.

"Who's Rikku?" asked Paine and Squall.

"A girl that hangs out with Yuna mostly all the time." I said."There is also Lulu too."

"Oh." Was all Paine and Squall answered.

"I'm leaving!" Yuna yelled. "Bye bye!

"Bye" we all yelled.

End of Tidus POV

_**Yuna's POV:**_

Yevon! Rikku is going to be so mad at me. I'm already late. I drove as fast as I could possibly go. Finally I arrived at the mall. At the entrance I saw Rikku and Lulu with angry faces. Uh-oh.

"What took you so long?"Lulu asked.

"Sorry. I had some things to do." I answered.

"Come on..I can't wait any longer."Rikku was getting really impatient. She was always like that. One time, we all went out to eat and she was so starving that once the waiter came back with our food, Rikku took her glass of apple cider and splashed on his face. Rikku complained about the service and well lets just say it wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Okay. Lets go inside and have a great time!"I said.

Lulu, Rikku, and I went to almost every single shop until we were tired out. I bought a lot of new clothes and also bought me a little snack from Auntie Anne's Pretzels. While we were snacking down our food, Rikku asked me a question.

"wan arfve we goming toh see yuou house? Rikku mouth was loaded with food that I didn't quite understand her.

"What? Can you say that again Rikku? You're mouth is so full that I can't hear anything that you were saying." I asked her.

Rikku swallowed her food. "I said when are we going to see your house?"

"Hmm..how about I host a sleep over for just us and also Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal." I explained.

"Sure!"Lulu and Rikku said, both blushing a very deep red.

I saw their faces and finally knew something that I had well..never expected. "Yevon! By your faces don't tell me you guys are starting to like Gippal and Wakka? Lulu I understand that you had went out with Wakka and your relationship is official but Rikku and Gippal? Now that is just weird..."

"Well.."Rikku started. "On that day when you had left Yuna, he invited me to go to a restraunt for lunch and we got along pretty well. But then I had to leave early because Lulu needed my help."

"Wow. So are you guys dating or something?" I asked, curiously.

"No. We're just friends." Rikku replied. " Well forget my problems, how are you getting along with Tidus, Yuna?"

"Well we finally stopped ignoring and arguing each other and called it off so we could start over fresh." I exclaimed.

"Wow. So much could happen in only one day." Lulu said, amazed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Want to still shop or should we just end it right now? asked Rikku.

I looked at the shop's clock to see what time it was. It was already 7:30 p.m.

"Hmm..how about we shop a little bit more and then I'll treat you guys to a restraunt." I said happily.

Both of them agreed. We shopped a little bit more and left. Nothing really much happened later on. So after we were stuffed we said good- bye to each other. Tomorrow was school and was it going to be a long day. I parked my car in the parking lot and opened the door. I saw Tidus sitting on the couch, watching some blitzball game. Obviously. Who wouldn't? It was Sunday.

Tidus turned his head to face mines. "Hey."

"Hi." I replied back.

"By the looks of your face and your shopping bags, I think that you must had a really great time." Tidus explained.

"Yup I sure did. Oh yeah, by the way could you invite Wakka and Gippal for a sleep over next Saturday? I asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure" he answered.

I then grabbed my shopping bags and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I stuffed all of my new clothes into our walk in closet, not bothering to organize them and took a shower. By the time I was done, I saw Tidus already sleeping at the other side of the bed. Guess he took a shower earlier than me. I slipped into my pajamas and slowly slept away.

**Sorry that this chapter was boring. I was bored. LOL. Anyways I promise that the next would be much better. Please review.**


	9. uh ohz

**Disclaimer: I don't and WILL NEVER own Final fantasy x.**

**Thx 4 all of the reviews! **

**Now on with the story...**

Beep..beep...beep.

Normal POV

"Aww. Five more minutes.." Yuna slammed the alarm clock off and continued sleeping.

Tidus that had slept like a pig didn't even hear the alarm clock until...

"Yevon! We're going to be late!" Screeched Yuna. "Tidus hurry up and get dressed or else we're going to be dead meat."

Tidus complained. " I set the alarm clock an hour early Yuna. So there is no need to rush."

"YOU WHAT!" Yuna was getting furious. She hated getting tricked. "Why the hell did you set the alarm an hour early?"

Tidus," Gosh, Yuna you're so noisy and I don't know why I did that, it just seem..."

But before Tidus could finish his sentence, Yuna stormed off downstairs.

Tidus quickly took a shower and dress up so he could apologize to Yuna.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled her name when he didn't see her anywhere.

" Yuna is not here Tidus. She drove her car to go somewhere, probably school cause she also took her backpack." Paine told him. "She also seems pretty grumpy."

"Thanks Paine, guess I'll be leaving now." Tidus said.

"What about breakfast?" Paine asked.

"I'll just skip it for today, thanks anyways." Tidus answered in a hurry.

Yuna POV:

I met up with Rikku at school and we chatted while waiting for Lulu and Rikku seem to recognize my anger.

" Why are you so grumpy Yuna?" Rikku asked her. "Something wrong with Tidus and you?"

"Yes!" Yuna started. "He frigging set the alarm clock earlier by an hour and he doesn't know why he had done that! I got tricked by a lifeless alarm clock and I thought at first that I was going to be late!"

Rikku started to giggle. "You guys quarrel over a dumb clock. What a dumb reason."

"But.."Yuna began.

"Save it Yuna. It's not worth arguing over a stupid thing. So now you go straight to Tidus and apologize." Rikku explained.

"Fine." I finally realized Rikku's opinion.

I searched for Tidus but couldn't find him anywhere. I went back to Rikku.

"So did you apologized to Tidus?" Rikku asked me.

"Nope. I didn't see him anywhere." I answered.

"You do now." Rikku said while I looked up.

There was Tidus hanging around with Dona and her snobby followers. I was furious and I started to walk up to Tidus and Rikku silently followed.

End of Yuna's POV:

Tidus's POV:

I drove to school and tried to search for Yuna but didn't see her. Then, Dona had spotted me and started her sluty flirting.

I didn't like it one bit. I tried to get her away from me but she just always came back to me. To my surprise I saw Yuna coming over. I was relieved to see her but by the look on her face, Yuna looked pretty mad.

End of Tidus's POV

Normal POV:

"Where were you Tidus? I searched everywhere for you. Oh I know, you were too busy hanging around with these bitches huh?" Yuna said to Tidus while eyeing Dona.

"Hey, I tried finding you too you know." Tidus said back. "I wanted to talk to you also."

"Okay. You could say it now then" Yuna replied.

"I meant privately" Tidus exclaimed.

Tidus and Yuna walked to a big tree, far away from all of the students. They were silent for a while until Yuna broke it.

"So..You know we can't stay mad over each other a stupid alarm clock." Yuna said.

"I didn't mean to set it early. I just wanted to get up early for once and arrive at school early instead of being late." Tidus explained.

"But I hate getting up early. I like being late..it's my usual routine." Yuan answered.

"Well...let's just forget about what happened in the morning and leave it behind okay?" Tidus asked Yuna. " Oh yeah, I'm going to arrive home late tonight because I have blitzball practice."

"Okay. Come on, let's get to class. The bell is going to ring" Yuna replied.

They both hold hands and walked happily to class. Neither of them had notice that there were two person staring at them, jealously.

"How...Yuna and Tidus together? Weren't they enemies? and how in the world did Yuna and Tidus got together..."Dona thought."Yuna you better watch out ..Tidus would soon be mine!"

From 10 feet away Seymour also saw them. And boy, was he furious. He clenched his fists and said: Yuna you will be mines again...

To be continued...

**Uh-oh what will happen? Sry the chapter was short. Its going to be longer.**


	10. slumber party part 1

A/N: Its my first fanfic so thx for all the helping reviews.

Throughout the whole school day, nothing much had happened. It was just like a regular school day. Taking boring notes and daydreaming through classes. Yuna, however, was excited. Why? Because she was hosting a slumber party and Dona and her stuck up followers aren't invited at all.

"I bet it would be Dona's first time that she wasn't even invited to a event." Yuna told Rikku and Lulu while walking to 8th period, the last class of the day.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lulu said. "Anyways, forget about Dona and lets meet up each other at the new café after school and talk about the slumber party k?"

Yuna and Rikku both nodded their heads and they all separated for their 8th period class. Yuna sat in her usual seat and began to stare off at something while the teacher began their lesson about health. Yuna found out that staring at her lifeless pencil was far more interesting than the lesson.

"When is class going to end? I can't take it anymore!" Yuna thought while staring at the clock every five minutes and she was getting very impatient.

But something caught her attention again. It was not her lifeless pencil, her teacher, or the clock. Instead it was a piece of paper, a note. Yuna looked around her class to see anyone that she recognizes. Tidus wasn't there in his usual seat. "He probably skipped." thought Yuna. Rikku and Lulu weren't in her class so that leaves Seymour and Dona.

Yuna opened the note and it said:

YUNA, YOU DON'T DESERVE TIDUS AT ALL!

Signed,

Anonymous.

"Who was it from?" Yuna thought.

It could be either Dona or Seymour. Dona hates Yuna and had always wanted Tidus to be hers. Seymour, on the other hand, hates Tidus and well he was sad when Yuna broke their relationship.

Yuna found this very hard to figure out so she decided to show the note to Rikku and Lulu. It was kind of scaring her a bit and she has a hunch that it was either Seymour or Dona that wanted Yuna or Tidus.

...At the café...

Rikku and Lulu were carefully examining the note. They couldn't tell who had wrote it because it was typed.

"Sorry Yuna, we just can't figure out who gave this note to you..." Lulu said to a disappointed Yuna.

" I wouldn't worry about this note, Yuna." Rikku told her. " I mean like there is only a few more months of school left and we also need to get ready for prom and our exams."

"Rikku is right." Lulu agreed. " I bet you won't see Dona anymore because she is too dumb to get into a college and Seymour...well...I'm not sure about him...Just relax Yuna. It's your last year of high school. Don't let one little tiny note stop you from fun."

"You are right Rikku and Lulu. Who gives a crap of who wrote that note. I'll be married to Tidus and go to college when I graduate. I don't really even plan to see those two anyways." Yuna said.

"Now that's the spirit!" Rikku said. "Anyways, who did you invite to your slumber party Yuna?"

"I invited Gippal, Wakka, you, Lulu, Paine, and Squall." Yuna answered happily.

Who's Paine and Squall?" Rikku and Lulu both asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Paine is my maid but she is pretty young to be one and Squall is Tidus's butler and he is very nice and is a year older than us." Yuna replied.

"Cool. New friends!" Rikku said with excitement. "Can't wait to meet them!"

"Yeah. They seem pretty nice." Lulu agreed.

"Yeah, they are." Yuna exclaimed.

The girls continued talking about the slumber party and soon left the café to go home. Yuna was pretty excited about the slumber party that she had completely forgotten the note. The note was inside her backpack, squashed inside with all of her school paper work. Even though Yuna thought that the note was a really silly thing to worry over, it wasn't. It was the start of the troubles that Yuna and Tidus are going to have.

...The Slumber party, Saturday...

All of the girls were preparing food while the boys were watching their "so called _very_ important" blitzball game. Yuna got mad because she had loads of ideas for the slumber party, but now it was all ruined.

"YUNAAAAAAA."tidus yelled from the living room. "GET US SOME MORE SNACKS!"

Yuna blood began to boil from fury. All that she had been doing was to serve the lazy boys' food every single 10 minutes. Yep. 10 minutes..wow are they pigs or what? Yuna marched towards the living room and turned off the television, just when the good part came up.

"HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT FOR!"Gippal, Tidus, and Wakka said, altogether.

"Why, Why?" Yuna started. "Oh I'll tell you why. You guys are the most lazy, hungry, nerve wrecking, and the most spoiled boys ever! We served you snacks every couple of minutes and when we want you to do stuff, you ALWAYS make excuses!"

The boys were all stunned from Yuna's reaction. But after a minute the boys turned on the television to watch their blitzball game again. Yuna gave up and went back to the kitchen.

"So are they STILL watching blitz?" Rikku asked.

"What do you think?"Yuna answered, not even bothering to talk about the boys again. Boy! Do they get in her nerves.

"Umm..no?"Rikku replied.

Yuna ignored what Rikku had answered and went back to cooking the dinner. Lulu told Rikku not to talk about the boys anymore and also went back to cooking. They were making pizza since that is all what the boys wanted to have. Yuna was preparing for the dessert.

"So where is that maid of yours Yuna? And the butler?" Lulu asked.

" They couldn't make it. Paine had to get caught up with her studies and Squall is going to Luca for something."Yuna answered.

"Oh. Well too bad then." Lulu replied.

Rikku and Lulu were done with the pizza and popped it into the oven. While the pizza was baking, Yuna was about to make the frosting for the cake but they were all out of chocolate.

"Who wants to go to the supermarket with me?" Yuna asked.

Lulu agreed to go and soon they left to go to the store, leaving Rikku all alone.

...At the supermarket...

"So what did you plan for us to do tonight, Yuna ?"asked Lulu while picking out the ingredients.

"Hm..I planned to watch horror movies but the blitz game doesn't end until midnight. And if we watch the movie after the game the boys would be too tired." answered Yuna.

"Screw the boys, Yuna. We could have our own fun! We could always turn back the horror movies for romance ones? How about it?" suggested Lulu.

"Okay. That would we fun and after that we could always go a little crazy." Yuna replied.

"Crazy? What do you mean by go a little crazy?"asked a confused Lulu.

"You know..have a pillow fight, even though it sounds kind of lame. But it would still be fun to get out of our little troubles and go crazy." explained Yuna.

Lulu didn't like the sound of that idea. "Won't Rikku go really hyper, especially after we eat the chocolate cake? I mean you know how she reacts over sweets."

"Thats the point Lulu. Gosh! You sound so mature that you remind me of my mom!" Yuna answered while rolling the cart to the cash register.

After all of the food were paid, Yuna and Lulu walked out of the grocery store and guess who did they bump to?

**To be continued...**

**Please review? And I'm very sorry that I didn't update so soon.**


	11. slumber party part 2

"Seymour? Dona?"Yuna looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? We are here to buy food. No duh! It's a grocery store." Dona replied meanly.

"No. I meant as friends or...cou..couples?" Yuna found it hard to say the last word cause seeing Seymour made her remember about their relationship in the past.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Seymour is **MY** boyfriend now. I thought you knew already." Dona answered proudly.

"Seymour is this true?" Yuna asked him.

Seymour nodded. " I figured out that Dona was much and far more prettier than you, Yuna. I had a much more happier time with Dona than you. Besides you have your Tidus to take care of you. I only used you so I could get popular. You are nothing but a useless person."

Yuna couldn't take it anymore. Her ex boyfriend and Dona? Was she dreaming? Yuna pinched herself. Nope. It was all reality.

"Come on Yuna." Lulu started to drag Yuna away from them. "We can't waste our precious time for those kind of people.

When Lulu and Yuna was out of site, Seymour and Dona high five.

"Plan A, success." Dona said.

"I thought we had to do Plan A at school but it was great that we bumped into them here." Seymour said. "Now we have to get started on plan b on Monday."

" Hehe. Getting to crush Yuna is starting to get very fun. But wait the trouble is just starting." Dona cackled and the people were starting to stare at her weirdly.

"What are you looking at?" She asked and the people continued shopping.

_**With Yuna and Lulu:**_

"Yuna? Are you okay?" Lulu asked with a worried tone. "I thought you were over him by now. I mean like, you shouldn't worry about him. Seymour is a jerk and Dona is a total bitch. Don't waste your breath talking about them. Its your last year of high school and graduation is coming very soon. Plus you got to find a perfect dress for you prom..."

"So? Who cares about a stupid dance." Yuna replied angrily but also sad at the same time.

"Who cares? Who wouldn't? Its PROM!Yuna are you out of your mind?" Lulu answered.

"But I can't face Seymour with Dona so closely." Yuna said. Tears were starting to come out. Yuna couldn't take it anymore and started to run towards the direction back to her house.

"Stupid life. Stupid Seymour. STUPID EVERYTHING! why me?" Yuna thought.

Lulu followed but couldn't keep up with Yuna's fast speed. Yuna got into the house a few minutes later and slammed the back door.

"Yuna!" Rikku was so happy that Yuna arrived home earlier than she had expected. But then she saw the tears. "What happened?..."

But Yuna didn't answer her question and in a flash, Yuna was already upstairs and crying her eyes out on her pillow.

Lulu opened the back door and caught her breath. Boy all that running tired her out.

"What in Yevon happened?" Rikku asked.

Lulu told her the whole thing not leaving one detail behind.

"Oh my." Was all Rikku could say.

Lulu and Rikku were quite silent for a while. But not too long because Tidus came into the kitchen and broke it. "What happened? Why are you two so quiet? Where is Yuna?"

Rikku hesitated and told him the whole story.

"He what!" Tidus apparently was very surprised. Yuna can't possibly still have feelings for him?

Tidus climbed up the stairs and decided to fix the situation.

Knock. Knock.

"Go away. I don't want to talk or see any of you guys." Yuna yelled ,but Tidus could barely hear her because she was yelling while her head was still buried on the pillow.

So since he didn't hear her clearly, Tidus turned the door knob and to his surprise, was unlocked.

"I said go away." Yuna said not facing Tidus's face. "I need privacy right now."

"Yuna..." Tidus began. " Tell me what happened. I'll get revenge for you."

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't need any pity from you." Yuna replied. " Now I'll say it again but I'm not repeating it over. Please go away, I need privacy."

Tidus sighed and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and everyone started to ask him questions.

"Is Yuna okay?" Rikku asked, really worried.

"Yeah, Is she okay?" Lulu repeated.

"She won't talk to me though. All she wants is privacy right now, so lets go downstairs right now so we don't have to disturb her."

Everyone agreed and started to walk down. They remained pretty silent for a while. The slumber party was all ruined. Wakka's stomach began to growl.

"A heh heh. Sorry about that, I hadn't eaten dinner yet." Wakka said.

"Well before everybody stomachs starts growling, we should eat. Pizza is done cooling off and the dessert well...there is not going to be any." Lulu suggested.

Everyone then started to drift into the kitchen. Tidus couldn't eat. He was really worried about Yuna. Gippal saw Tidus still standing in the living room and decided to cheer him up."Hey Tidus. Come on. You need to eat you know. If you don't then you won't be able to protect Yuna."

"I lost my appetite, Gippal."Tidus replied and walked off somewhere.

_**Yuna's POV:**_

"Why are you crying Yuna? You were the one who broke up with him remember?" I thought the questions over and over again in my head.

I can't help it that in my heart I still **love** Seymour. Tears started to fall again, uncontrollably and soon sleep took over me.

_**To be continued...**_

**I am so sorry for the long wait. School is finally over! Yay! (Well that is for only three months...) Please review. The next chapter may also be a little bit late...**


	12. weird morning

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews!**

**I got pretty bored wif FFX but don't worry I will still continue the story until it is finish :**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I don't own FFX and never will.**

_**Now on with the story...**_

_**Still Yuna's POV:**_

It was morning and the bright sunlight streamed through the window curtains. I woke up because I couldn't sleep with all the light on my face. When I turned to see the other side of the bed, I noticed that Tidus wasn't there. His side of the bed seem like he didn't slept there at all.

I sighed."Oh yeah, he must have slept with the others at the living room. I almost forgot about the sleep over."

I dragged myself to the bathroom to freshen up. My face was terrible. My eyes were still all red from crying and my hair was all tangled in all sorts of ways. I turned on the water and slipped out of my clothes. The water felt so relaxing. After I had took shower, I felt happy all over again.

I had done some thinking and I finally figured out that Tidus was way more worth it than that bastard, Seymour. Sure, Seymour had done a lot of loving things for her. But I realized that Tidus had always been there for me. Even the times when they hated each other.

My eyes seemed much more better and my hair was all combed. I choose an outfit, a baby blue tank top with denim jeans. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone still sleeping. Since I didn't want to wake them up, I decided to start on cooking breakfast. While I was flipping the pancakes, Rikku came up to me.

"Good morning Yuna." Rikku said. "How are you feeling right now? Do you still love Seymour? He's a jerk, Yuna."

"Good morning Rikku. I'm feeling a lot more better. I had done some thinking and well I agree that Seymour is a total jerk." Yuna replied with a really big smile.

"Seeing that smile makes me feel relaxed Yuna. Phew. You really scared me last night. Everyone was all worried." Rikku answered.

"Oh, well do want some pancakes for breakfast?" Yuna asked.

"Sure! And I want lots and lots of syrup on top! Syrup rocks! Yummy:" Rikku was hyper all over again.

I giggled. Rikku was always like that.

_End of Yuna POV._

**Normal POV:**

Tidus woke up when he heard someone giggling."Need more sleep." he muttered. "Shut up with the laughing..ugh...people these days.." Tidus was really grumpy this morning. He didn't sleep really well because he his thoughts were mainly about Yuna. "Yuna..." Tidus mumbled trying to get back to sleep. "YUNA!" Tidus had just remembered what happened. He stumbled into the kitchen to find Yuna and Rikku cooking and laughing. Seeing the smiling look on Yuna's face made him feel relaxed a bit.

Yuna noticed that someone was staring at her and so she turned to see who it was. It was Tidus. "Oh my gosh." Yuna was eyeing on Tidus bronze chest and started blushing every deep shade of red that you can ever imagine.

"What is with the shocked face Yuna? You never saw a guy walking around with a bare chest?" Tidus asked.

"No, actually." Yuna answered proudly.

"Yuna are you alright? You're freaking me out right now and you _scared _me last night. I thought that you would try to get back with Seymour and break this engagement off. Even though we can't cause of our parents." Tidus explained.

Yuna tried holding her laughter but couldn't and she soon started to laugh, uncontrollably.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Tidus eyed at Yuna.

"Tidus worrying over me? Tidus afraid of being dumped by a girl for Seymour? That's just priceless to hear from a guy that is _the most _popular guy in the whole school." Yuna continued to laugh.

Rikku and Tidus eyed her weirdly. "How is that suppose to be funny?" they both thought at the same time. "Something must had made her weird yesterday..."

"What is with all of the noise?" someone said.

Rikku and Tidus turned to see Lulu, Wakka, and Gippal looking sleepy. "It's still 6:30 in the freaking morning." Gippal complained.

"Sorry. Yuna is laughing about something that is not even funny..." Rikku replied.

"Yuna? Laughing?" Lulu asked, really surprised. " Is it just me or wasn't she gloomy yesterday?"

"She was gloomy yesterday." Rikku answered. "But Yuna finally done some thinking and got over it. And can we please not talk about him anymore . He's such a waste of time." Rikku exclaim, making a bored face.

"So who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Yuna asked.

Everyone answered with a yes.

Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Gippal decided to sleep some more while Rikku helped Yuna prepare breakfast.

Breakfast was soon done and Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Gippal woke up yet again to smell the sweetness of maple syrup and could almost taste the pancakes by smelling the buttery taste of it.

Everyone was soon seated at the table after fights of who gets the two bathrooms first. When Yuna brought out the pancakes, **everyone **started to fight for the pancakes. Yuna sweat dropped. "You know there is still a lot more in the kitchen --...there is no need to fight over it..." Yuna stated. Nobody heard her cause they were too busy yelling and screaming and everything else you could imagine. Yuna just got up from her seat and got a few pancakes from the kitchen and sat down. She chewed on her pancakes cheerfully while being fascinated by the scene of hungry mobs.

"Hey Yuna! How did you get the pancakes? I could not even get one." Rikku asked while freeing herself from the group.

"There is some on the kitchen." Yuna replied.

"Oh." Rikku went to the kitchen and came back with pancakes also. Rikku took a chair and seated herself next to Yuna and also got fascinated by the scene of hungry looking mobs.

...Later On:...

After the pancake scene, everyone got dressed up to go to the beach. When the girls came out wearing bikinis, the boys were drooling. "Eww..stop staring at us, you pervs." Lulu said with a disgusted tone while glaring at them.

The boys automatically turned into a different direction. They didn't want to mess with Lulu. She was the queen of fighting at school and if you mess with her...well lets just say you don't want to know...Dona did one time and boy, did she get a good beating up.

Yuna blushed at the sight of Tidus with his bare chest again.** "**Just think that he has a t-shirt on Yuna. Get a grip. You're going to see bare chested boys at the beach." But Yuna didn't really mind about the other bare chested boys. She just didn't feel really comfortable with Tidus like that.

When their while group arrived at the beach, They separated. Rikku was with Gippal, begging him to help her build a sand castle instead of eyeing all of the other cute girls.

Lulu was with Wakka and Wakka was trying to teach her how to surf but when Lulu started standing, she fell off pretty quickly. Wakka was laughing really hard and clutching his stomach. And Lulu soon got mad at him and started chatting with this other guy she thought was cute. But she was just trying to get revenge. Wakka took it pretty seriously and fumed with anger, nearly punched the daylights out the guy.

Yuna was with Tidus and they were having a nice walk around the beach, holding hands. Everything was going along pretty smoothly until...

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Plz review and I would like to thank all of the reviewers that had review my story. Thanks a bunch!**


	13. author's notice

**I haven't updated for a really long time and I'm really sorry. Updates will probably be slower than usual, I'm busy this whole month and I won't have time. But when I will, I'll update. **

**-xLiLCHERRyBLOOSOMx**


End file.
